


Diginatural

by pikaace



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, BAMF Gabriel, Castiel and Gabriel are Digimon, Digimon Universe, Digimon partnerships, Gen, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, digimon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Supernatural Digimon AU by Strabius on Deviantart. </p>
<p>A simple family summer vacation to Uncle Bobby's becomes a fight for survival as young Sam and Dean are thrust into the Digital World, an amazing but dangerous place where Digimon roam. With only their wits and minds to help them, along with two special Digimon partners, Sam and Dean have to find a way home and maybe save the Digital World and their own in the process. Hopefully with the help of their new Digital partners and friends they meet along the way, they can get away alive and unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Supernatural Digimon AU by Strabius on Deviantart. Seriously, check out the artwork if you get a chance, it's AMAZING! Once I saw it, this idea would not leave my head! I'm not sure how long this story is gonna take, so I decided to put these chapters up for you guys and update as I go. Enjoy!

Dean leaned on his hand as he stared out the car window. The twelve year old boy watched the trees fly by, ignoring the white noise created by his conversing parents and eight year old brother. Sam was facing the window as well, only he was focused on his toy airplane, making plane noises as he made it fly through the air against the window.

“Are we there yet?” Dean asked.

“Soon, kiddo.” John answered.

“That’s what you said last time.” Dean muttered.

“Don’t be a baby.” Sam said.

“You’re the baby!” Dean shot back.

“Am not; I’m almost nine!”

“Still a baby!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Boys, please!” Mary intervened before the fight could get any more hectic.

“We’re here!” John announced and the argument was quickly forgotten. Dean pressed his face against the window as Bobby’s cabin came into view. Uncle Bobby’s was the best place to go for summer vacation! The car pulled up into the driveway next to the salvage yard and Dean and Sam sprang out of the car just as Bobby came out the door followed by Aunt Karen.

“Good to see you boys.” Bobby greeted as the brothers flew into their arms.

“Goodness, we aren’t going anywhere!” Aunt Karen joked.

“We barely get to see you!” Dean said.

“School lasts forever!” Sam whined in agreement. Aunt Karen brought the boys inside while Bobby stayed out to help John and Mary with their luggage. Dean and Sam ran into the room that had already been set up for them and bounced on the beds they knew so well. They couldn’t wait to spend another vacation up here. Dean couldn’t help but sigh as his bouncing slowed to a stop; he was really gonna miss this place.

“Dean! Let’s go to the forest!” Sam exclaimed, jumping off his bed. Dean grinned and followed his little brother out of the room. They were descending the stairs when their family’s voice traveled up towards them from the kitchen.

“So, you almost ready?” Uncle Bobby asked.

“We’ve got the house all set to go.” Mary said.

“Just need to send in the final payments and we can start packing.” John added. “If we’re lucky we should be able to finish before the boys start school so they can start on time.”

Dean sighed; why did they always have to rub salt in the wound? All of a sudden, Sam stormed back down the stairs and ran out the back door, making sure it slammed behind him. _‘Oh boy…’_ John glanced at Mary before going out the door after him and Mary sighed.

“He’s not too happy about it, huh?” Karen asked.

“You have no idea.” Mary agreed. “Ever since we told him he’s been upset about it.” Dean walked the rest of the way down the stairs as Sam’s voice outside began to rise. Mary and Dean approached the door and opened just as the argument had reached its climax.

“I hate you!” Sam yelled and took off before John could say another word. Dean watched Sam run through the trees. He waited a few moments before going after him at a walk instead of a run, sending his mom a reassuring glance. He knew his kid brother better than anyone so he had a pretty good idea where he was headed.

* * *

The pond was one of Sam and Dean’s favorite places at Uncle Bobby’s. It was big and blue and felt like it went on forever. There was a dock that stretched out quite a ways away over the water that Dean loved to walk on. It made him feel like he was walking on water or flying. It was always the place the brothers went whenever they wanted to be alone or was feeling down, and today was no different. Dean spotted Sam sitting at the edge of the dock, his feet hanging off the edge, and stared at the pond ahead of him. Dean gently walked towards him. “Heya Sammy.”

“Don’t call me Sammy…” Sam mumbled. Well, at least he wasn’t giving him the silent treatment.

Dean sat next to him. “You okay?” he asked. Sam shrugged wordlessly. Dean sighed softly as he stared at the sky ahead, leaning back on his hands. “You know...I don’t want to move either.” he said. “I really like coming here and I like our school and our friends…”

“Then why do we have to go?” Sam asked harshly.

Dean shrugged, “Maybe our new home will be cool,” he tried. “Maybe there’s a pond like this one.”

“But it won’t be the same…” Sam muttered.

Dean looked at his brother, “Well, maybe that’s good.” he said, catching Sam’s attention. “It’d be boring if it was exactly the same, wouldn’t it?” Sam said nothing. “I mean, won’t it be cool to explore a big new house and stuff?” Dean continued. “Maybe there’s a secret passage in the basement or a monster in the attic.”

Sam still said nothing, but he looked like he was starting to see the reasoning in his words. So far so good. “But what about our friends?” Sam asked softly.

“We’ll still see them.” Dean insisted. “Just not every day like before; it’s not like we’re moving across the ocean.” Sam still looked unsure and Dean had pretty good feeling why. “And don’t worry about a new school.” he went on. “If someone messes with you I’ll knock them into next week!” Sam let a soft snort escape and Dean knew he had succeeded.

Sam looked at him and Dean gave him a smile. “C’mon, let’s just go back; Uncle Bobby’s making burgers!” Dean caught a smile growing on his face. Works every time; that offer was always too tempting to pass up. And maybe food would put Sam in a good enough mood to apologize to Dad later. Either that or Mom would make him do it later tonight.

Sam gave him a slight smile in return. “Okay.”

Dean grinned and ruffled Sam’s hair, “That’s my baby brother.” he teased.

Sam smacked his hand away. “Shut up, jerk!”

 “Bitch!”

The two boys got to their feet when a low rumbling sound suddenly filled the air. “What’s that?” Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, “I dunno, a truck or something?” His statement was quickly contradicted when the rumbling grew louder and the dock began to slightly shake along with it.

“Q-Quake!” Sam yelped as the pond began to move restlessly.

Dean felt Sam latch onto his arm as the middle of the pond seemed to fall away and start to spin, almost like a whirlpool. The wind suddenly began to pick up and somehow, Dean felt himself being pushed closer to the angry water. Dean pushed Sam behind him, digging his heels into the wood of the dock but the wind was relentless; in fact, Dean was starting to feel a lot lighter than normal.

Sam’s eyes widened in fear and let out a yelp as the dock disappeared from under them. He tightened his hold on his brother as they were thrown and dropped into the swirling vortex. “Dean!”

“Sam!” Dean tried to hold onto his brother but the force ultimately ripped them apart. Dean could only scream as he fell through the portal. A bright light entered his vision and then everything went black.

* * *

Everything hurt. Well, he thought everything hurt. His limbs felt heavy and tired like lead, but he was really just sore. 

“Dean? Dean!”

Dean grimaced and sluggishly began to come to. Someone was talking to him...but who?

“Dean! Wake up Dean!”

“Sammy…?” Dean slurred. He cracked his eyes open, his sore bones aching and he lifted his head. A pair of blue eyes were staring down at him, and Dean quickly discovered it definitely wasn’t Sam. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Dean jolted up, swiping the...whatever it was off of him and he scrambled backwards on all fours. He sat up and stared in horror at the...what the hell even was that?

It was small, barely half a foot tall, yellow and round. It had two big blue eyes, a wide smile with a small fang sticking out from its upper lip with a long tail-like thing sticking out from the top of its head like a string and doubling as a tail as it hung behind him. The tail was yellow and had a bunch of feathers on the end that were a deep scarlet color. And to top it all off, the thing had wings! It would’ve been a little better if it had arms or legs, but nope! Just wings and a face, that’s all it had!

The creature smiled and flapped its wings, flying towards him, making Dean scoot back even more. “K-Keep away from me!” He stuttered.

The creature continued to smile, “Don’t worry Dean, I’m your friend! And I’ve been waiting for you!” he said happily, flying closer to him.

“I-I said keep away!” Dean exclaimed, backing away even more only for his back to hit a tree. The creature hovered over him, still getting closer until he was mere inches from Dean’s nose. “Dude, ever hear of personal space?” Dean asked with a frown.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me Dean.” The creature said, still looking happy as ever. “I’m your partner, and I’m here to protect you!”

Partner? Protect him? Just what the actual hell was going on?! Dean pressed his back against the tree even more and slowly moved until he was standing again. “Look man, I have no idea where I am or what’s going on, but-”

“You’re in the Digital World, Dean.” The creature answered, cutting him off.

Dean frowned, “Digital World?” he asked glancing around the area. “Is that near Miami?” The whole area was covered in trees and plant life, almost like a jungle. This looked nothing like the forest surrounding Uncle Bobby’s place.

The creature frowned, “What’s a Miami?” he asked.

Dean turned back to the creature, “Look I have no idea what the hell you are-”

“Malamon!”

“...What?”

“My name is Malamon!” The creature responded. “At least, that’s my name right now.”

Dean didn’t bother asking what that meant as too many questions were already running around in his head. “Fine, Malamon or whatever your name is, where am I?” he demanded. “And how do you know my name?”

The creature, Malamon frowned in confusion, “I told you, you’re in the Digital World, Dean.” he responded. “I’m your partner, and I’ve been waiting a long time for you to arrive.”

Well, that answered nothing. Dean shook his head, “Forget it,” He started to walk off in a random direction. “I need to find my brother.” He knew Sam had fallen into that portal thing with him; he had to be around here somewhere. Dean started off, but it wasn’t long before he realized that a certain flying creature was following him. He decided not to acknowledge the creature and focused on looking for his brother. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.

“Sam!” he called loudly. “Sammy!” But he was greeted with silence. The tall trees and immense plant life made visibility nearly impossible. Sam was so small, it could take forever to find him! And God only knew what was lurking out here! If there were any other creatures as freaky looking as Malamon, they were screwed if they came across one that wasn’t friendly!

After a few more minutes and coming up empty handed, Dean realized that he still wasn’t alone. “Would you quit following me?!” Dean yelled, whirling on the tiny creature.

Malamon seemed a bit taken aback by the outburst, but a bit confused as well. “I’m your partner Dean; I’m supposed to help you.”

“Unless you can tell me how to find my brother, I don’t need your help!” Dean retorted.

Malamon tilted slightly in the air; if he had a body it would be the equivalent of tilting his head. “Would you let me come with you if I helped find your brother?” he asked.

Dean shrugged, still on the lookout for Sam, “Sure whatever.” he said.

Malamon flew a few feet in front of him, looking around, “Your brother shouldn’t be far.” he said. “He was chosen just like you.”

That caught Dean’s attention. “So he’s here?”

“In this general location, yes.” Malamon answered.

Dean looked at the creature and frowned in thought, “Hey, you have wings; can’t you just fly up in the air and find Sam from there?”

Malamon frowned in shame, “My wings aren’t big enough; I can only fly a few feet high at a time.”

“Well that sucks.” Dean commented. “What’s the point of having wings if you can’t even use them?” Dean looked around at all the tall trees and smirked, “But maybe we won’t need your wings.” he said.

“What do you mean?” Malamon asked curiously.

Dean ran over to one of the taller trees, “If I can climb one of these, I should be able to see Sammy!” he explained. He grabbed the lowest branch and slowly began to pull himself up when he felt something light land on his head. He was about to swipe the offending thing off when a familiar feather tail swung in front of his face. “What the hell, man?” Dean said with a frown. “Get off my head!”

“I have to keep you safe Dean; I won’t be able to reach you if you’re too high up.” Malamon explained, sitting firmly in Dean’s hair. “And if you can climb the tree, I can fly from your head and get a better view for your brother.”

Dean smiled at the idea, “Nice; you’re pretty smart for a freaky flying monster.”

“Thank you.” Malamon said.

Dean could feel the pride emanating from the tiny creature, completely ignoring the insult. _‘Weird little dude…’_ Dean climbed the tree hastily, wanting to find his brother quickly. Despite his fast, sloppy climbing, Malamon was able to stay on his head pretty well despite having no arms. Once Dean was well enough above all the trees around him, he managed to find a sturdy branch to sit on. “Made it!” he sighed, letting his sore legs dangle off the branch.

“Can you see your brother?” Malamon asked. Dean squinted and gazed around the forest floor; if only he had gotten the binoculars before going after Sammy. While he searched, he realized just how big this place was. The forest or jungle or whatever he was in looked like it went on forever, and there was a giant mountain in the distance. He definitely knew that wasn’t supposed to be there. But could they really be in a different world?

Dean scanned the forest floor and strained his hearing, but he could see nothing of his brother. “Dammit, where are you?” Dean muttered. He stood up on the branch, still keeping a firm grip on the trunk to balance himself. “SAMMY!” He called as loud as he could. “SAM! WHERE ARE YOU?!” He felt Malamon disappear from his head and looked up to see him fly up a few feet above him. “Do you see him?” Dean asked hopefully.

Malamon scanned the ground, flying in tiny circles around the tree. “I don’t see him, Dean.” he responded.

“Well, keep looking!” Dean said, resuming his own search. “He’s got to be around here somewhere!” Dean called a few more times and scanned the ground over and over again, occasionally glancing at Malamon in case the little creature found anything, when he heard something in the distance. “What was that?” he wondered out loud. He looked around until he spied something moving. It was pretty easy to spot since it was first other living thing he had seen here.

Dean squinted as the creature flew into the air; it looked like some kind of weird bug-like creature, but it had scales on its skin and big black wings like a bat. So, he was looking at a weird black beetle thing with scales and wings… “What the hell am I looking at?” Dean muttered. Malamon looked normal compared to this thing!

Unfortunately, Dean didn’t realize just how big the creature was until it began flying towards him. The monster roared loudly, revealing a set of sharp fangs inside its mouth. “Dean!” He barely heard Malamon shout his name as the roar shook him to his core. Dean watched in fear as the monster soared towards him, too scared to try and climb down the tree when a familiar yellow creature flew in front of him.

“Feather Whip!” Malamon raised his tail and whipped the monster right on the head, but it did little good as the tiny creature was easily knocked aside by the giant creature. Dean ducked as the felt the monster barely miss him and felt a huge gust of wind rush past him, making him lose his grip on the tree. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and let out a scream as he felt the branch come away from his feet. He felt branches and twigs scrape at him as he fell down, air rushing around him.

“Dean!”

All of a sudden, Dean felt something wrap around his ankle and he jerked to a stop. He opened his eyes to see that his fall had slowed dramatically to a crawl and he was upside down. He looked up to see Malamon, flapping his wings rapidly, his tail wrapped firmly around Dean’s ankle. The creature’s eyes were shut tight and he looked like he was focusing all his strength into keeping Dean airborne.

Dean heard a roar and glanced around frantically, trying not to move around too much for Malamon’s sake. He turned his head again just in time to see the giant monster flying towards them once again. “Watch out!” Dean yelled.

Malamon glanced at the approaching monster and tried to move, but Dean was just too heavy for the little guy. Dean only heard a roar and a cry of pain before he felt Malamon’s tail slip from his ankle. Dean covered his head and fell to the ground after only a second. He must’ve fallen and floated a good way down the tree. He rubbed his head and turned just in time to see Malamon crash to the ground.

“Hey!” Dean ran over to the creature. He looked like he was barely hanging onto consciousness and was shivering in pain. Dean carefully picked up the tiny monster and sucked in a breath. There was a giant scratch on his back from where the monster hit him; it thankfully wasn’t bleeding, but that surely wouldn’t make it any less painful.

“Hey, are you okay, little guy?” Dean called softly. “Talk to me, buddy!”

To his relief, Malamon opened his eyes and looked up at him, “Are you okay, Dean?” he asked softly.

Dean shook his head, “You're the one who took a claw to the back!” he exclaimed. _‘A claw that you took for me…’_

Malamon gave him a weak smile, “I told you Dean, it’s my job to protect you.” he said. “I’m your partner.”

Dean swallowed as he felt a lump come to his throat. He had just met the little guy and he had already saved his life twice. Dean flinched as a familiar roar rang through the air; the monster was back! Dean sprang to his feet, holding Malamon close to his chest and took off into the forest. He had to find a place to hide!

He didn’t dare look back as he heard the giant wings of the monster right behind him. He looked around frantically until he spied a large thicket of bushes between a few trees. That had to work! Covering Malamon as best he could, Dean sharply turned and threw himself into the bushes. He rolled and crouched down low, not making a sound. All he could do was wait and pray that that monster didn’t find them. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The two waited with baited breath as the sound of roaring and large wings flew right past them and then vanished. They waited a few extra minutes just to be sure, but thankfully, silence was all around them. They were safe. Dean and Malamon both sighed in relief, Dean falling off his sore feet to sit on his butt, letting Malamon lie on his lap.

“That was close…” Dean breathed. 

“Sure was.” Malamon agreed. 

Dean looked down at the creature, “Feeling any better?” he asked. 

“Much better! Thanks!” Malamon said brightly. 

Dean let a small smile grace his face, “You’re the one who saved me…” he muttered. Malamon stretched his tiny wings but Dean caught a wince. “You okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about me Dean.” Malamon responded and slowly flew off the ground. Dean watched warily in case Malamon fell, but it seemed like he really was healed. “Shall we continue our search for your brother?” Malamon asked. 

Dean’s eyes widened, “Oh god, Sammy!” he exclaimed. “We have to find him before that monster does!” Dean quickly crawled to the edge of the bush and peeked out, making absolutely sure the monster was gone. “Let’s go.” he whispered and ran out of the bush, Malamon close behind.

“I don’t think we should call for him.” Malamon said. “Your yelling may be what drew that creature to us in the first place.” 

“Good point.” Dean agreed. Dean walked at a brisk pace through the forest, both him and Malamon keeping a strict eye out for the monster or for Sam. But after a while, they still turned up nothing in their search. Dean was about to explode from worry when a scream graced his ears; a scream he knew anywhere. “SAMMY!” he yelled and took off towards the sound, Malamon close behind. 

Dean shoved any branches and twigs out of his way as he ran until he burst onto a clear path where he saw a familiar figure running towards him. Sam looked so scared that Dean almost missed the little creature hopping alongside him, a panicked look on its face as well. “Sam! Over here!” Dean yelled, waving. But as soon as he said that and his brother started coming towards him, a familiar creature roared and appeared above them, flying towards them at top speed. “God damn, does this thing ever quit?!” Dean exclaimed. 

Dean quickly ducked as the creature flew right over him and ran over to his brother who was on his knees, panting heavily. “Sammy! Are you okay?” Dean fell to his knees and quickly looked his brother over, grasping his face and gently moving it from side to side to check for injuries. 

“I-I think so…” Sam said softly. 

“You made it just in time!” Dean started at the tiny voice and looked down at the creature sitting beside Sam. Like Malamon, it was pretty much a talking head with no arms or legs, but this one didn’t have wings. It had brown fur, pointy ears and a tail with black stripes; it kinda looked like a raccoon. 

“You got one too, huh?” Dean said as Sam gazed at Malamon. 

“Yeah, he won’t go away so…” 

“Sorry but you’re stuck with me Sammy!” The creature chirped. “You must be Dean; I’m Princimon, Sammy’s partner.” 

“It’s Sam…” Sam grumbled. 

“Now is probably not the time for introductions.” Malamon said, glancing at the sky. 

Dean nodded, “Yeah.” He helped Sam to his feet, squeezing his shoulders in reassurance and they headed in a different direction.

“Dean, do you know where we are?” Sam asked as they ran. 

“Not a clue.” Dean answered, shaking his head. The monster’s roar behind them sounded like it was gaining on them, but no one wanted to slow down and check. 

After a few more minutes of running, Princimon perked up. “Hey! Come this way!” he said, hopping off away from them. 

“Where?” Sam asked. 

“I know a place to hide! Follow me!” Princimon hopped off and Sam and Dean were too desperate to protest. They followed the small creature until they reached a large tree. A large hole was hollowed out at the base leading inside. “In here!” Princimon called, hopping in front of the entrance. They all ran inside the tree and finally sat down to rest. 

“That was close.” Dean breathed. He had had one too many close encounters with that thing! 

“How did you know this place was here?” Sam asked. 

“This is where I keep my stash!” Princimon answered. He hopped over to a knot in the tree and pushed out multiple pieces of candy. “I don’t usually share, but I guess you can have some, since we’re a team and all.” 

“Thanks!” Sam exclaimed, picking up a lollipop. Malamon landed next to Princimon who was already gnawing on his own lollipop and the flying creature took a piece of chocolate with his tail. Dean shrugged and picked up a piece of chocolate as well. 

Once their snack was finished, Dean faced the two creatures, “So, what exactly are you guys?” he asked. 

Sam nodded, “Are you some kind of animals?” he asked. 

“We’re called Digimon!” Princimon said happily. 

“We’re Digital Monsters!” Malamon added. 

Dean and Sam glanced at each other giving each other looks that were the epitome of confusion. “Digital...Monsters?” Sam asked slowly. 

“We Digimon inhabit this world.” Malamon explained. “That creature chasing us is a Digimon too.” 

Dean snorted, “Well, I’m glad we ran into you guys first.” he said. 

“Why are you guys helping us?” Sam asked. 

“You’re our partners Sammy!” Princimon said. “It’s our job to protect you!” 

Dean remembered Malamon saying the same thing multiple times, but before he could ask what he meant, the same roar echoed through the air. Just seconds later, the whole tree shook as something big slammed into it. “It’s back!” Dean yelled. 

“Run, quickly!” Malamon yelled. The four scrambled out of the tree and back into the forest, not daring to look back. Unfortunately, their luck decided to run out, because they ran straight towards a cliff. They turned around to find another way, but the giant beetle was right behind them, roaring fiercely. Dean grabbed onto Sam as the monster flew straight towards them and they ducked just in time. The monster flew right over them and turned right around for a second shot. 

“Look out!” Dean and Sam watched in horror as Malamon and Princimon leaped towards the monster. “Feather Whip!” Malamon yelled and tried hitting the monster. Just like before it did little good. 

“Angel’s Cry!” Princimon yelled and opened his mouth wide, letting a small stream of sound waves come out along with a high pitched squeal. Unfortunately, the sound waves all but bounced off the giant creature and the two tiny Digimon were slammed aside like dolls. 

“No!” Sam yelled and Dean silently cursed as they barely caught the two creatures before they hit the ground. They both were shivering in pain and looked exhausted. Dean was silently thankful that Malamon hadn’t received another giant scratch, but the Digimon’s shaky breaths brought his panic right back. “Princimon, are you okay?” Sam called. “Wake up!” 

Dean grit his teeth, “Dammit Malamon…” he muttered. “Are you crazy? You could’ve gotten yourselves killed!” 

“It was all we could do…” Malamon answered softly. 

“We didn’t ask you to save us!” Dean hissed. 

“Dean! It’s coming back!” Sam cried. 

Dean whirled around to see the beetle monster slowly stomping towards them. It had stopped flying, but they still had giant scales and a mouthful of fangs to deal with. Dean reached out and grabbed Sam’s hand, neither of them letting go of their Digimon. “Get ready to run.” Dean whispered. If they timed it just right, they just might be able to run around it and get back into the forest, maybe find another place to hide. 

“No.” Dean looked down at Malamon who looked a bit more awake. “We can’t run, it’ll catch us.” 

“He’s right.” Princimon piped up. “We have to fight.”

“No way in hell.” Dean answered without hesitation. 

“That thing’s too strong for you!” Sam agreed. The monster came ever closer to them. 

“Sorry Dean, but we have to keep you both safe!” Malamon exclaimed and the two creatures slipped out of their grasps, hopping and flying towards the monster. 

“No Princimon, don’t!” Sam yelled. 

“Malamon! Come back!” Dean yelled, the two boys starting to run after them in a last attempt to save them. They skidded to a halt watching as the two creatures leapt towards the monster when a bright glow came from their pockets. All of a sudden, light enveloped both Malamon and Princimon and they began to grow and change shape drastically. 

“Malamon, Digivolve to...Cassmon!” The tiny flying creature suddenly grew in size in a bright flash of light. Arms and legs appeared and the creature’s skin changed from yellow to white. Orange and yellow feathers bloomed along his newly grown arms and a mop of red hair appeared on his head along with two ears and horns. Claws sprouted from the ends of his arms where fingers were supposed to be as well as talons on his cat-like feet. His tail moved from his head to his lower back and the tuft at the end changed from scarlet to a much deeper red. And finally, a golden round circle appeared on his chest with a smaller circle inside of the same color, almost like a target, and glowing with a strange blue energy. 

“Princimon, Digivolve to...Gabemon!” The same light enveloped the raccoon-esque creature and he grew to about that same size as Malamon, only his appearance was much different. The creature’s fur changed to snow white on his top half and brown on the bottom half. His top half became that of a white bear, complete with fangs and claws and a brown leather strap across his chest that looked like they were meant to hold ammo only they held lollipops. 

His tail grew greatly in size and length, changing from black and brown, to a pattern of black, white, and gray stripes. The fur on his chest changed from white to brown all the way down to his upper thighs where the fur completely stopped. His feet were replaced with yellow bird’s legs and feet, complete with sharp talons. But the real eye opener was the two wings sprouting from the Digimon’s back. They were pure gold with specks of red here and there and looked strong and bright. And finally, the creature had the same glowing golden circle shape like Cassmon, only it was placed on his left shoulder rather than his chest. 

Dean and Sam stared at the new creatures that stood between them and the monster. “Dean…” Sam said softly. “What happened to them?” 

Dean was at a complete loss for words. “I...have no idea…” 

“Now the real fun can begin.” Gabemon said, sticking a small lollipop in his mouth. 

Cassmon wordlessly spread his feathered arms and easily lifted into the air by flapping them. “Celestial Beam!” He yelled and the circle on his chest began to glow ever brighter. A bright blue beam emerged from his chest and shot towards the monster, hitting it directly and making it roar in pain. 

The monster raised a sharp claw and it fell towards Gabemon, who’s shoulder symbol began to glow. “Angelic Illusion!” The claw fell and hit Gabemon, but it went right through him. It was just an illusion!

“Feather Cross!” Cassmon flew towards the briefly confused creature and the feathers on his arms seemed to stiffen. With two flawless swipes, Cassmon left two long gashes on the creature’s scaly skin, making a cross shape. 

Cassmon flew away from the monster’s range to join Gabemon who had flown behind the monster thanks to the illusion he set up. “Hypno Hurricane!” Gabemon’s eyes lit up and he began flapping his wings rapidly, making a gust appear around the monster. 

Cassmon flew a little ways above Gabemon, his eyes narrowing on a spot on the monster’s back. “Celestial Beam!” The beam shot from his chest and hit the monster dead on, the attack going cleanly through the monster’s back and out its front. The creature let out a large roar of agony and began to stagger forwards while Cassmon and Gabemon landed. 

Dean and Sam quickly ran back towards the edge of the cliff as the monster fell forwards and landed with a crash, shaking the ground beneath it. The boys stumbled on their feet as they teetered dangerously close to the edge, their Digimon looking at them frantically. Sam latched onto his brother’s arm as the cliff’s edge under them crumbled and they fell towards the rushing ravine below. 

“Dean!”

“Sam!” 

The next thing the boys knew, their fall had been jerked to a stop. Gabemon’s arms were hooked under Sam’s and Cassmon’s talons were securely around Dean’s shoulders. Both Digimon were flapping their wings, effectively keeping them airborne, unlike when Cassmon was smaller. The two creatures safely flew the brothers up and away from the cliff and they landed safely on the ground. Dean’s legs quickly gave out under him from the landing; he had never liked flying.

“Are you alright?” Dean looked up to see Malamon, or was it Cassmon, looking at him in concern. 

“I’m fine.” Dean answered, waving his hand. “Just a little winded.” 

“Thanks for saving me Princimon.” Sam said gratefully. 

The larger creature smiled and ruffled his hair, “It’s Gabemon now, kiddo.” he said. 

Dean finally got to his feet and realized just how much the creatures had grown. Gabemon just about topped Sam (unless his wings just made him look taller) and Cassmon was just a good few inches shorter than Dean himself. “Boy, talk about a growth spurt.” he said. 

“What happened to you?” Sam asked. “You used to be so tiny…” 

“We Digivolved!” Gabemon exclaimed. 

“Digital Evolution.” Cassmon clarified upon seeing the boy’s confused expressions. “We both grew to the next level and became stronger, thanks to you.” 

“Us?” Sam asked. “What did we do?” 

“We had to share your energy to Digivolve.” Gabemon explained. “We wanted to protect you and you wanted us to win, and poof! Digivolve!” 

“So who are you now? Are you still Malamon, or should I call you Cassmon?” Dean asked. 

“Cassmon.” The creature answered. 

Dean frowned. “So you have two names?” 

“No,” Cassmon shook his head, “I have many others when I evolve further.” 

“Seriously?” Dean asked in exasperation. Cassmon nodded and Dean shook his head. “Screw it, I’m just calling you Cass.” he said. 

The Digimon tilted his head, “Cass?” he asked. 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, it’s a nickname.” 

Cassmon frowned, “But that’s not my name.” He protested. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s easier keeping track of all your other names this way, so deal with it.” he retorted. 

Sam brightened at his words, “Then I’m gonna call you Gabe!” he proclaimed to Gabemon. “You guys have too many big names and they’re hard to say!” 

Unlike Cass, Gabemon didn’t seem that bothered, “I think I can live with that.” he shrugged. “As long as I get to call you Sammy.” 

“Deal!” Sam chirped with a smile. He turned to Dean, “You still have to call me Sam, though.”

“Aw, that’s not fair!” Dean whined. “You’re my kid brother, I’m supposed to give you nicknames!” 

“Too bad!” Sam shot back. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Whatever, _Sammy_.” he drawled, making Sam’s face pinch up in anger. 

“It’s Sam, jerk!” 

“Bitch!” Dean retorted with a cocky grin. 

“Humans are certainly strange.” Cassmon commented softly to Gabemon.

The other Digimon smirked, “Yeah, but they’re hilarious.” The two Digimon simply watched in the background as their two partners playfully bickered. Their partners certainly were a strange pair, but then again, so were they. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you see why I said to not remember the names! We're just calling them Cass and Gabe! But as I said before, if I make another chapter for this, I'll post it. Unless you guys REALLY like this, I'll probably take my time with this. But please, tell me what you think!
> 
> As I said before, the names Cassmon and Gabemon as well as their attacks and designs belong to Strabius! If you haven't seen their Deviantart page, DO IT NOW!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say this now, the names Malamon and Princimon are names I made up for Digi!Cas and Digi!Gabe. The next chapter has the names that Strabius came up with but the designs ALL belong to them. 
> 
> Some of the names in Strabius' AU are based off angelic terms or names so I decided to keep the theme going. Malamon is based on the term 'malakhim' which is another word for Angel. Princimon is based on the word 'principatti', which are angels that guide and protect. But don't read too much into the names, we won't be using them for long.
> 
> Again, PLEASE check out Strabius on Deviantart to see the awesome artwork! You won't be disappointed!


End file.
